


That time Dr Fate almost lost control because of pink Human/Toad Hybrid

by Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: crack!fic, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: Never question the existence of Lords/Ladies of Order/Chaos near a child of one of their hosts.





	That time Dr Fate almost lost control because of pink Human/Toad Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head while reading Wally’s Secret by Sunny Lighter on Fanfiction.net, please tell me what you think and if I should make a part 2!

“I’m telling you! The Lord’s and Ladies of Chaos and Order exist and this is not only to make magic!” Screamed Zatanna at Umbridge.

Okay, time to explain what the hell is happening here. Batman had gone to the team after a few months of the ‘New Year Accident’(as it was being called) and told them that they had to go undercover to a school in Scotland to protect a boy that Dr Fate said was part of a prophecy that would decide the future of the witch/wizard community in the United Kingdom. After a few weeks under the torture of Dolores Umbridge (who apparently not only she didn’t like things that weren’t human (or fully human)  <strike> (poor Conner, Megan and Kaldur) </strike> she also didn’t like people of colour  <strike> (poor Kaldur) </strike> or people from outside England, they also had to dealt with a lot of people say that 1) the only other type of magic that existed was the Dark Arts, 2) “I _ t _ ’s  _ i _ m _ p _ o _ s _ s _ i _ b _ l _ e  _ m _ u _ g _ g _ l _ e _ s _ t _ o  _ b _ e  _ t _ h _ a _ t  _ a _ d _ v _ a _ n _ c _ e _ d _ ” and 3) the wizard-raised kids think that the Justice League should be arrested for breaking the Statue of Secrecy (even though ever since the 1900’ people have been aware of magic).

Right, I forgot to say what happen to make Zatanna snap and start screaming at Um bitch bridge is simple, a first year wizard who was raised by a witch and a muggle asked her to explain who were the Lord’s and Ladies of Order and Chaos, and Umbitch was passing by and gave her detentions and took points because “you shouldn’t lie about something that does not exist” and Zatanna was done because 1) all the reasons already stated and 2) her  _ father _ sacrificed himself so that she wouldn’t be stuck with hosting one of the “non-existent” Lord’s of Order,  she got even more furious  when she was told that the magic she as been practicing  _ her whole life _ was ‘Dark Magic’.

Ok, now that you know that lets go back to the argument.

“THEY DON’T EXIST! Miss Zatara, that will make 3 months of detention with me and 150 points from Ravenclaw!” Said the human-toad hybrid while red faced.

“I will show you what doesn’t exist! Ho taerg Uban Drol fo Redro dna rotcetorp fo eht Esrevinu I nommus uoy!” As she was saying this she started to levitate and have golden glow around her body (in case of her eyes they got fully golden). When she finished saying it she fell on her knees breathing loudly.

“Minerva, call the Auros. It’s clear that she has been practicing Dark Magic and that it drove her insane.” Ordered the pink monster while going for giving Zatanna a kick only to be stopped when a gold blast hit her in the middle of her chest.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY D-HOST DAUGHTER!?” screamed a voice from up above, and when they turned to looked at where it was coming from, they discovered Dr Fate, with an angry/protective aura and a his fading symbol behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my Tumblr: @mayorqueenofthelost


End file.
